


Game Start

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (Or however you tage being sucked off while on voice chat in a game), Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Find something that doesn’t involve me being tied up or pain, those are out.” He’s fairly certain most of the bondage positions he’s seen in art would cause his arms to immediately go numb and he can’t risk damage to them or his reaction time in games might go down. “I'm weak Banri, remember that.”“Yeah yeah I know, you don’t needa remind me.” He shoves him for that before reaching for his phone again to check his stamina, he’s pretty sure he still has a few more minutes before he can play again but he doesn’t like not having it in his hand. “Still, no chance of a little bondage?”“Nope, press F for Banri’s fantasies.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t use honorifics cause both characters are in the eng ver atm and it nixed them but I do have Itaru call Chikage ‘Senpai’ (he’s just mentioned off hand, there’s minor spoilers if you know nothing about him at all but most of the stuff mentioned seems to be fairly common knowledge) and until we find out how the Eng ver is translating that, I’ll leave it as is. If I remember I'll change it once eng part 2 drops.
> 
> Also all games mentioned in this fic are made up b/c I am so out of touch with everything except mobage that trying to reference something relevant was just too high level. I’m a fraud and unqualified to write the gaymers.

“Huh.” Banri’s Exclamation is hardly enough to get him to look away from the screen. “Didn’t know you had gay stuff too.”

He can hear Banri fiddling about with something but in the middle of an expert medley, he can’t allow him much attention lest he break his combo.

“That comes as a surprise why?”Holding his breath immediately after speaking he focuses his all back on tapping out the ridiculously complex end to the second song. Hell yeah! One more to go. Don’t think about that though, just keep tapping, the second you think you’ve got the full combo in sight, you lose it.

“Shit!” The word leaves his mouth before his eyes have even registered that the numbers in the middle of his screen counting his combo have disappeared. “Banri I’m blaming you for that.”

“Hey not cool not cool, don’t play expert if you can’t handle the heat Itaru.” He still has to finish the song without dying but at least with the pressure of a potential full combo gone he’s able to breathe. “You’ve got an unfair advantage you can take the loss.”

The couch shifts under Banri’s weight and Itaru would kick him for disturbing the balance of things like that if the leg motion wasn’t also going to risk another missed note.

“What advantage would that be, you were out ranking me until I got home from work.” He comments bitterly, realising after he’s spoken that the advantage Banri speaks of is that he isn’t caught up in dress rehearsals right now. “Oh right, play.”

Every note a perfect except seven. Six goods and one miss. Being so close fills him with so much frustration but he’ll have to wait to avenge his pride, he’s out of stamina and he’s not using items until he’s settles in to grind properly.

“Yeah a play.” The sound of Banri opening packaging follows his words. “I don’t get it, you’ve got some seriously shady looking shit on your shelves.”

Putting his phone down on the floor he bends towards Banri, trying to get the limited edition box out of his hands before he can tease him for the contents of the artbook. Unfortunately the delinquent’s faster reflexes beat out his pathetic amount of abdominal muscles, it was an unfair match to begin with. An untrained N against a maxed SSR.

“It was on my shelves until Senpai moved in, anything too lewd went in that container.” Choosing instead to reach out a hand he stares at Banri as if that’s going to stop him. “That’s a limited release limited edition Banri-kun, I’m going to have to ask you to pass it here.”

“Yeah no.” Ah fuck, the artbook. This VN really didn’t hold back with the kink and while some of these scenes hadn’t really been Itaru’s thing, he can’t deny that some had him playing through them one handed. Which shouldn’t be that big of a deal considering he and Banri have been sleeping together for some time but they’ve never really done anything kinky despite Banri having tried to bring it up. “So what’s up with you wanting to hide it from him, I know you won’t have told him about us but isn’t he all _‘I don’t like girls’_ anyway? You could rec it to him.”

“I like _2D_ girls and bold of you to assume I’d want to rec him something like that.” Even if he has a feeling the kink scenes he couldn’t get behind are probably right up Chikage’s alley. Gross, he really didn’t want to think about what that guy might be into. “Anyway if you think he doesn’t know about us by now you seriously underestimate him. That guy’s on new game+, he probably knew what was gunna happen before we even did.”

Itaru wouldn’t be surprised if that was true, he’s 90% sure at this point that Chikage’s some sort of elite assassin or something. Figuring out his junior at work was getting a little more fired up than he should be during co-op play with another big gaming name doesn’t seem outside the realm of possibilities.

“Woah so is this what you’re really into?” A smug smirk over takes Banri’s face as he takes in what’s on the page in front of him and this time it’s only the fact this edition is impossible to get on the aftermarket stopping him from kicking him. “And to think you won’t even let me-”

“You let me cum in you first and then I’ll let you do it to me.” Wriggling himself around he manages to ungracefully rearrange himself to at least see what Banri’s looking at.

“You wouldn’t top if your life depended on it.”

“I would and I could, I just don’t want to.” He shrugs, flipping the page for Banri to something a little more tame. Honestly if he doesn’t even have the stamina to ride Banri for more than a few minutes at a time, why would he have the stamina to do something generally more active. Save that for the people who actually enjoy moving. “Does the great NEO really want his ass handed to him that badly?”

“You wish.” Banri scoffs. “Still doesn’t explain why it was hidden, as I said you’ve got sexy shit on your normal shelves.”

“There’s a difference between your standard eroge with plot and nukige.” Banri should be familiar with this but then again he’s fairly certain that when it comes to porn, Banri’s more of a live action AV kinda guy. “And this has so many h-scenes that its comes off as the latter. It’d be like leaving your porn out in the open for someone to find and I am not giving Senpai that ammo against me.”

That doesn’t discount the possibility of Chikage having gone through his container of hidden away porn heavy games of all kinds already but he’d much rather act in denial about that.

“So this _is_ what you’re into then?” Ah fuck he’s way too smug. If it was just waiting for Itaru to confirm it was about porn and not story then he really walked right into that trap. “No shame no shame, after all I guess you could say I’m into pathetic mid-twenties gaming addicts who don’t wash their non-work clothes often enough.”

“Low blow Banri.” He complains. “Nice of you to admit you’re into me though. Wow what an embarrassing type to have.”

“If we’re talking about types I’m just about the only thing you’re interested in that isn’t embarrassing.” Banri banters back. “No anyway, you keen to try any of this kind of thing?”

Until Banri came along Itaru had never really cared too much about real life sex, his hand had served him well enough until now, why bother looking for anything else? He’s learnt since then that actually, people who actively seek out sex rather than just jerking off may have a point because it does feel a lot better than going it alone. Not that he’d ever bother if the gacha of life hadn’t thrown someone acceptable his way though, that’s way too normie. However, the benefits of actually having someone else touching you or inside you or even just cuddling you aside, he still can’t really see the point in going through all that extra effort for kinky stuff. It seems way too much work just to get off. That is something he’ll leave in his VNs TY.

“Find something that doesn’t involve me being tied up or pain, those are out.” He’s fairly certain most of the bondage positions he’s seen in art would cause his arms to immediately go numb and he can’t risk damage to them or his reaction time in games might go down. “I am after all, _pathetic_.”

“Yeah yeah I know, you don’t needa remind me.” He shoves him for that before reaching for his phone again to check his stamina, he’s pretty sure he still has a few more minutes before he can play again but he doesn’t like not having it in his hand. “Still, no chance of a little bondage?”

“Nope, press F for Banri’s fantasies.” Still three minutes away from being having enough, he’ll have to make his way back over to the other side of the couch for that so Banri doesn’t knock him and break his combo. On that note why isn’t Banri playing right now? He just complained about Itaru having an advantage so why rest instead of taking advantage of a window of downtime?

“Seriously you’re so boring.” His complaint is half hearted as he continues to page through the mostly explicit book.

Removing the box from Banri’s knee and carefully transferring things to the floor, he clears himself a footrest on his lap for when gives landing that sweet full combo another go. It does land a good deal more points than a normal SS completion using event cards but he can also brag about it on Taruchi’s social media which is a nice bonus reason to shoot for it.

“Okay how about something like this, no effort on your part, you just gotta keep your mouth shut.” Banri really doesn’t feel like dropping this does he? Itaru’s actually kind of impressed he’s still looking through it, Banri isn’t into 2D quite like he is. Then again he does have the libido you’d expect of a teenager his age and he’s definitely imagining Itaru and himself in the images.

He doesn’t grace him with an immediate reply, instead taking up his position for his next go at the medley and stretching his fingers. This time he’s not letting anything get between him and his full combo. Not even a very determined to get him interested in spicing up their love life, uh, what exactly are they? Friend-with-benefits? They’ve never really taken the time to discuss what they are, things had just kind of happened so organically that there hadn’t seemed like a point.

“Move and you’re dead.” He comments opening the event banner, not that he has the strength or reflexes to kill someone like Banri. Would Chikage take a commission from him? If that even is what he does on the side.

Giving a nervous smile at the cute voiced line he’s greeted with pre-song he takes a deep breath. Okay, he’s got this, nothing exists except the music and the icons on his phone screen. He needs to go so deep into the rhythm zone that even if the dorms caught on fire he wouldn’t notice.

As the song starts he lets his thumbs move the well learnt map without trying to think about the difficult parts coming up or his past failures at this near impossible feat. Don’t think about how Banri’s already managed it, don’t think about the clout pulling it off will net him. Just clear his mind, keep tapping. All that exists are his thumbs, his phone and the adorable lines of encouragement he gets from the girls every time their effects activate.

Heart beating strong, leaping into his throat he feels like he’s about to pass out from stress and he attempts to ignore the combo counter going up at record speed. He can’t let himself even glance at it in case it puts him off, even if being able to see it in the corner of his vision should be a reassurance that he’s not messed up, all it does is pile on more pressure. The tension is immense as fear and excitement flash through him as he enters the last half of his final song. Just a little bit more, you’ve got this.

And then it’s over and those glorious words flash up on his screen.

“Hell yes there it is! My thumbs feel like dying but hell yeah I did it, full perfect combo, eat shit NEO!” Making sure to grab a screencap he flashes his phone at Banri. He knows Banri was slightly off on his timing on 3 notes and while he’d gotten the FC he hadn’t managed to completely ace it. He also knows that this is only going to push Banri to try later to get the exact same result to shove it back in his face but the high from both at the achievement and having one upped him for now are too good. “Take that.”

“For real? I knew I shoulda moved or something to throw you off.” Banri leans forward to check his claim before leaning back into the couch. “Ugh, ‘grats man.”

“If you had I was srsly contemplating hiring an assassin to end you so be thankful you didn’t.” Tapping out a quick caption and tagging his post he uploads it. Stamina now back down to one he has a bit of free time to actually pay attention to Banri now.

“As if, you’ve been hammered in most of your games this month, there’s no way you could afford that.” It’s true, this month has not been kind on him and on top of that he’s been landed with shouting the rest of Spring Troupe twice. It’s a damn good thing he doesn’t have to worry about rent on top of that.

“Sorry some of us don’t have it as simple as you do in life Mr Easymode.” He knows Banri is taking things, especially acting a lot more seriously these days but it’s so unfair at how many things he doesn’t even blink an eye at. “Okay lemme see what it was you were going on about before I showed you how a real man does idols.”

The look he gets from Banri at that statement is cruel but he’s in a good enough mood not to give it a retort.

“This.” The page shows the main character of the game talking on the phone, a blush deep on his cheeks with one of the route characters on his knees in front of him, head blocking the good stuff but it’s obvious what’s going on.

“Heh, nope.” In theory it’s kind of hot and he can probably manage it but there’s one big problem. “Legit the only people I really call are for work and I’m already involved in far too complex of a love triangle in their minds to risk making matters worse.”

Groaning thinking about that mess he shoves himself against Banri, seriously that whole thing is the worst.

“I wasn’t meaning on the phone at all but now you’ve got my interested way too piqued.” He shouldn’t have said anything. “Spill.”

“You’re gunna laugh. Most people at work think the director’s my sister and they think Senpai’s dating her.” That alone gets a baffled laugh out of Banri. “Oh no it gets worse. My boss thinks she’s my ex so RIP me.”

Sighing dramatically he shakes his head as he gets the expected, much heavier laughter in response. Yeah it was probably a mistake to mention that.

“Dude.” Banri states. “How does that even happen.”

“Bad life choices.” One day Chikage and himself will have to clear up the whole misunderstanding and he’s really not looking forward to that. “Until you made me talk about that I was in a good mood too.”

“Well let’s keep going with that then.” Banri seems very eager to turn the topic back to risqué lewd stuff. “How confident are you about keeping your cool while streaming? Live. No pre-recording and editing.”

“No way. I can take Chigasaki being caught up in a weird love triangle but I’m not risking there being evidence of Taruchi being involved in anything irl. He must remain pure.” Theoretically he could do it but he prefers not to stream live in the first place. On the rare occasion he has, he’s found them uploaded on other sites anyway so there’s really no stopping stuff from getting out once it’s on the net.“Game chat, no stream and I can mute if I need to. Aren’t you the one who’s usually scolding me while recording for messing up names and stuff? And that’s in a place where I can edit after.”

“Yeah but you’re so cautious about actually not outing yourself that I know you wouldn’t agree if you thought you’d mess up.” He has a point, that’s why the mute clause is in there, he doesn’t intend on letting anyone catch on to anything dodgy. “But I’ll throw in something to make it sweeter, if you get through it without having to mute I’ll sponsor your next gacha.”

That’s an offer too good to turn down. If he gets one more game dropping him a gacha card he needs for the upcomming event period he’s screwed and he can’t even be like that one guy who loaned money from the Yakuza for his 2D wife because the only Yakuza he knows in a position to do that would never agree.

“You’re on.” It’s just a higher difficulty game than usual, he can do this. “After this event ends though.”

“Fine fine.” Banri shrugs before pulling out his own phone and opening the same game Itaru’s been playing. “Now watch me kick your ass.”

He can’t help but smile. Glancing at the screen he can easily see Banri’s stamina isn’t completely refilled yet which means he hasn’t been slacking off much this past while but the challenge of matching Itaru’s recent achievement must be too much to ignore. Finding his own phone again and recharging with an item he figures he may as well take the time to grind, it takes a little more concentration but he has to admit it is more fun not doing it alone.

\-----

Both the multiplayer lobby and Banri in front of him with his headband to keep his hair back on are familiar sights but he’s never been presented with them both together like this. Swallowing thickly he closes one hand over his mouse and hovers his fingers over his keyboard. He’s got this. If he needs to moan he can just shout something and he’s confident enough at the controls that a distraction like this shouldn’t put off his gameplay too much. Most of the people who play this game are mega noobs anyway so no matter what, his team is taking this out.

“Go easy on me.” He mutters to Banri before sliding his headset into place.

“You wish.” He’s fairly certain he hears over the BGM and others in the lobby chatting.

“Yo.” He greets those he’ll be playing with and against. “You guys on my team better know how to play ‘cuz I’m not carrying anyone’s ass tonight.”

The responses are all so cliché, both those trash talking back and those recognising his username and greeting him with excitement.

“Yeah, yeah, hi, I had a rough event just finish so I need something easy mode to take the stress off before the real stuff starts again.”

A hand reaches for the front of his pants and he bites his lip on instinct. Okay this is really happening, come on Itaru, come on Taruchi, you’ve got this, you’ll be sweet.

Banri starts out slow, easing him into things with slow strokes through his pants as the lobby fades into a loading screen. As of yet, he’s not really reacting, sure the contact feels nice but it’s kinda weird to have a hand on his dick while so many other guys are throwing pre-game banter at each other. This could be a good thing though, if he can’t even get hard then Banri’s not going to stand a chance at making him moan or ruining his gameplay and he’ll get that sweet prize no sweat, GG no re.

“GL losers, you’re going down.” A flash of excitement darts through him but it’s more at the start of the match than it is at Banri’s continued movements. It’s not that he doesn’t know how to work Itaru’s dick, it’d be pretty sad at this point if he didn’t know how to get him going but the game is drawing so much of his attention that even as he moves forward to press his mouth against his still clothed cock, it isn’t enough to get more than a half hearted twitch in reaction.

His team’s going alright, sure there are a couple of dead weights who have obviously only just made it to this rank and are out of their depth but compared to the other team and with his presence? They’re killing it. There’s still a long while to go but if they don’t take this one by an overwhelming margin he’ll be shocked. There less chance of that happening than of him rolling the banner card on his first go.

Lifting his hips so Banri can pull down his sweatpants and boxers he doesn’t skip a beat, reloading and taking out an opposing team player without blinking. All in all yeah this is pretty chill, he could have pulled this off on stream no worries about indecent sounds being trapped on the net forever. Maybe Banri isn’t actually good at everything and all it took for him to discover what he sucked at was putting him directly up against Itaru’s actual true love.

Ah. Perhaps he spoke too soon. Almost missing hitting the jump command in time to get over a pile of rubble his body almost freezes in response to how warm Banri’s mouth is as he takes him inside, sucking gently as he actually succeeds at getting a proper reaction from him. It’s nowhere near as instantaneous as having his mouth on his cock usually is but as he reminds himself to focus on the game and to focus on not reacting audibly, he also acknowledges that yeah okay, he’s not only starting to get hard, he’s getting there incredibly fast. Banri has a damn good mouth, he knows that, he shouldn’t have doubted it.

“NP, won’t do it again.” He utters in response to being thanked for saving some useless noobs ass for the second time in the last two minutes, gritting his teeth to avoid dragging out the sounds weirdly.

Opening his mouth feels a little risky as his fingers grip his mouse tighter, Banri swallowing around his length skilfully. Now that he knows he’s getting to him, he’s showing off which is unfair but oh fuck, it feels so good. It’s been a few days since they’ve actually found the time to fool around and holy shit he’s missed this. Banri knows him far too well, knows exactly what makes him tick and damn, collecting a dropped rifle and swapping the weapon out with his current one he lets his eyes flutter closed for just a split second as though the momentary darkness will reload a scene where it’s easier to focus on the game.

It doesn’t help at all. A bullet grazes him, knocking off a couple of HP as Banri’s tongue licks over the tip of his dick. It’s so sensitive, such a weak spot and it’s so mean to focus on it like this right now. He knows Banri has a good deal of money on the line considering Itaru’s terrible gacha luck but come on, that’s like using a cheat code. Disguising a moan as a sound of annoyance at getting hit he rolls to a health pack and picks it up, he doesn’t need to use it yet and usually wouldn’t even need to use it at all. If Banri keeps this up though, he may just have to let this be one of those times.

“You’ve got no right to cheer when I’ve legit killed half your team at least once.” He retorts at those expressing shock at him being hit in a slightly strained voice. Ah man his breathing’s picking up too, this really is hard mode. “Actually KO me and you’ll gain that.”

Crawling underneath a smashed out window he tries to clear his mind as he takes aim at where he’d been shot at from. There he goes, nice and easy, just aim and…

“Get rekt! Ha, you thought-”

For a tiny fraction of a second voice hitches unnaturally as he cuts off and he immediately clamps his mouth shut. Ah fuck, dammit. At least he got the kill but why did he think talking when he feels like moaning would make things any easier. One of Banri’s hands slides between his legs, stroking behind his balls before cupping them gently, massaging them in a way that in combination with what his mouth’s doing has Itaru shaking slightly as he tries to keep control. All he wants to do is tangle his fingers in Banri’s hair and let his head fall back against the back of his chair.

It’s undeniable however that there is an added element of excitement to the whole thing. It’s frustrating and incredibly high level but the risk of being caught is kind of thrilling. He’s usually so careful and cautious about keeping certain parts of his life separate but knowing just how close he is to spilling to this group of strangers one of his biggest secrets gives him a similar high to rolling for gacha. The risk and gamble of it all pump extra adrenaline through his veins.

Muffling a moan with his shoulder he follows it with a cough as though clearing his throat. His hips are starting to rock into Banri’s mouth of their own accord, body starting to buzz with the acknowledgement of his coming orgasm. He’s not sure at this point what he’s going to do to hide any sound he may make during that, not with how as this goes on, he’s getting more and more intoxicated by the scenario. Perhaps the mute button really will have to come into play, as much as he’d hate to miss out winning Banri’s wager. Maybe he can hold out until the match finishes, at least they’re getting close to wrapping this up. It feels like forever that he’s been trying to balance overwhelming pleasure with coordinating a team of mediocre players.

Five more kills, that’s all they need before victory is theirs. Licking his lips and leaning forwards towards the screen he’s confident that they’ll be able to achieve those before he thoroughly embarrasses himself by cumming obviously on mic. That’s something a hopelessly horny teenager might do, it’s not something that a man in his mid 20’s should ever be doing.

Four more kills. He’s glad he invested in a good mouse cause even with his weak hands he’s certain his death grip would be crushing a cheaper one. He can imagine exactly what the smug, self satisfied look on Banri’s face right now would be if he didn’t have his cock halfway down his throat. Ah no dammit don’t imagine what he must look like with it there too. The imaginary imagery coupled with just how breathtakingly good his mouth feels as the shows off just how easily he can continuously take his full length is too much. Swearing under his breath he changes camera views, hoping the new point of view might help get him through.

Shit there’s his chance. Whatever the fuck these guys are doing they really do not know how to use such critical moments wisely. Although maybe they’ve given up. Their team is ten kills behind. There’s no chance of them catching up. Selecting a grenade he breathes deeply, trying to steady himself. Creep behind a wall, follow where their dots are on the map, peak out check aim, throw and-

Double kill!

“There it is, fuck yeah!”

Too caught up in the moment he forgets to close his mouth fast enough, a shuddering breath that sounds all too obvious to him leaving his parted lips as Banri picks up the pace. Banri may not be able to keep track of how the match is going but with how he’s closed a hand around the shaft of Itaru’s dick, pumping it with urgency as his lips and tongue work on the tip once more he must be able to tell things are coming to an end. He wants to lose his mind, his reflexes are steadily starting to decline. They’re so close now. Dammit if people who played this game actually knew how to _play this game_ he wouldn’t be trying to clench their victory while desperately, desperately trying to hold himself back from the edge of orgasm.

A miss. Dammit.

“Shit.”

That’s not like him at all, it was such an easy shot too. In a way it’s a relief, he can let out a groan pretending it’s in disappointment rather than ecstasy but he can’t let that happen again.

Text flashes across the screen and a strange relief floods him. Someone else took one of the remaining kills, usually he’d be more pissed at that being taken from him but right now he just needs this to finish. Nothing he does right now is going to improve his playing but he can’t let himself get even sloppier than he’s already being. The second he lets his mind slip from the determination it has on landing him the last kill of the game, he’s going to be crying out as he cums down Banri’s throat.

“This one’s mine.” He growls out as much out of determination to get it as it is because that’s the only way his voice wants to come out right now with how much he’s trying to hold himself back.

Just do what you’ve done a million times before he tells himself. Check the map, select your weapon, check your ammo. Make your way to the vantage point and aim. Almost there, almost, he’s got him in his sights. A sitting duck.

Almost.

A particularly cruel move of Banri’s tounge as he swallows down his length pushes him just too far. Eyes slamming shut and head throwing itself back he can only bite down on his lip to stop too obvious of a sound from coming out. His hips rock into Banri’s mouth as his world goes white with pleasure. Faintly he registers the victory tune of the game and his team congratulating each other but waves of pleasure washing over him as he empties his load down Banri’s throat, there’s no way he can get the control to respond immediately, nor open his eyes to see who took what should have been his final kill.

“GG~”

It doesn’t sound too strained but he has to close a hand over his mouth immediately after as heavy panting tries to escape him. For just how stressful that entire thing had been, he has to admit, that was one of the best orgasms he’s had in a long time. Maybe this kind of exhibitionist thing has something to say for it, as long as they’re careful with it. Now that clarity is starting to make its way back into his mind he realises just how close he’d come to exposing himself. If they ever do that again, he’s creating a second account under a different name.

Cracking his eyes open he takes in the results screen before daring to look down at Banri. Player of the match and thirteen kills to him, out of twenty it’s a pretty solid ratio considering the expert tier blow job he’d been receiving during. Scanning further down the list he blinks in confusion. He hadn’t cum so hard that he lost the ability to read had he? Nope there his name is-

‘Final Kill – Taruchi’

He must have hit the trigger without realising as he’d hit his climax. His lips twist into a crooked smile as he pushes his chair back gesturing for Banri to look at the results screen before it disappears. It’s pretty clear Banri didn’t escape unaffected, spit and cum spill from the sides of his mouth and there’s an obvious flush on his cheeks but Itaru needs to brag before he can even pay proper attention to that.

“Okay kinda impressive.” His voice sounds way worse than Itaru’s had but he supposes that he has the advantage of not just having just deep throated someone.

Pulling his headphones off and exiting from the lobby he makes sure all transmitting functions are off before responding.

“I seriously thought I was gunna die.” He complains, watching Banri push the mess surrounding his mouth up to his tongue casually. “Irl die, not in game. I’m better than that. And I didn’t have to mute so I’ll take my prize TY~”

“Yeah apparently.” Banri’s answers are short and the reason he’s impatient is clear, he’s not remotely trying to hide how hard he is. “You’ll get your prize but I deserve my turn now.”

A hand reaches out and takes his and Itaru has to act fast in order to not trip over his half off pants as he’s pulled to the couch.


End file.
